Ambroisie
by mery dry
Summary: Harry met la main sur une substance étrange, digne de l'ambroisie des dieux de l'Olympe. Or, nul n'ignore que ceux-ci avaient une sexualité débridée. Qui donc saura en profiter? OS, PWP, Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Nooon, rien de rieeeen, nooon, je ne possède rieeen.

**Avertissement: **Ce texte traite d'une relation homosexuelle, assez poussée. En gros, comme annoncé, c'est un PWP. Comme le signifient ces initiales (Plot? What Plot?) le but de cette histoire est de faire en sorte que mes protagonistes s'envoient en l'air. Et je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Donc vous êtes prévenus. Voilà voilà.

* * *

Harry courait droit devant lui, négociant ses virages au tout dernier moment et revenant régulièrement sur ses pas, en faisant bien attention à ce que sa cape d'Invisibilité ne le découvre pas. Il faisait maints détours pour être sûr de semer un éventuel poursuivant, mais il était de plus en plus sûr que personne ne pouvait être sur ses traces. Il se permit enfin de ralentir le rythme et de reprendre son souffle, pour se diriger d'un pas plus serein vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Ce dernier était reparti vers le territoire des Géants avec Graup, pour le rendre à ses congénères. Il était beaucoup plus grand maintenant, quoique toujours aussi tendre – de l'avis de son demi-frère, en tout cas. Il n'était donc guère prudent qu'il reparte dans cette contrée sauvage où ce pauvre garçon allait être le souffre-douleur de tous ces géants endurcis. Mais ce pauvre Graupy devenait vraiment voyant, du haut de ses six mètres, et il se sentait beaucoup trop seul dans la Forêt Interdite, son demi-frère ayant beaucoup trop de travail pour s'occuper constamment de lui. Pauvre Graup, qui devait retourner chez les grands méchants Géants.

Il va sans dire que telle était la situation vue par Hagrid, et seulement Hagrid. Toutes les personnes au courant de l'existence de Graup étaient ravies qu'il reparte au loin avant que le Ministère ne vienne le tuer.

Ou avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.

Harry lui-même était ravi de cela. Cela n'avait cependant rien à voir avec Graup : il trouvait la cabane de Hagrid extrêmement pratique.

En effet, si au début il n'y venait que pour nourrir Crockdur et se lamenter un peu sur son sort - Ron était trop occupé à draguer Luna et Hermione trop absorbée par ses révisions - les choses avaient changé.

Depuis le premier jour, une odeur entêtante flottait dans la cabane, affolant les sens de Harry. Il savait que Hagrid gardait de nombreux ingrédients et plusieurs mixtures, pour des amis à lui – ou son usage personnel. Il ne devait donc pas se laisser envoûter par cette senteur et se mettre à fureter partout. Or, il en devint littéralement obnubilé. Il repéra la source du délicieux parfum : une jarre rebondie, en terre cuite. Il se jura de ne pas l'ouvrir, sachant qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il cédait à la curiosité.

Mais ladite curiosité triompha de lui deux jours plus tard. Il souleva le couvercle de la jarre, se promettant de renifler uniquement. Sans pouvoir se maîtriser, il se retrouver à lécher ses doigts recouverts d'une mixture couleur miel. Ensuite, sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva avec ces doigts profondément enfoncés en lui. Il enduisit les doigts de son autre main de cette matière onctueuse et se caressa violemment, devant les yeux ahuris de Crockdur. Il eut un orgasme foudroyant qui le laissa haletant, tremblant de tous ses membres, les doigts toujours violemment enfoncés en lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Et il devint accro. Il essaya de s'informer discrètement sur cette substance, mais il ne pouvait demander à Hermione de faire des recherches à ce sujet. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Hermione, j'ai trouvé un truc trop bon qui me transforme en animal en chaleur » ? Il renonça donc à déterminer ce qu'il consommait. Mais il passa de plus en plus de temps dans cette cabane, tout en essayant de ne pas alarmer ses amis. Et il y retournait ce jour-là aussi, pour savourer un énième orgasme dévastateur. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la jarre, y trempa un doigt et le lécha. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Quand Harry ouvrit l'huis et que son regard interrogateur croisa les yeux sombres du nouveau venu, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et ses narines se dilater, savourant l'odeur de mâle.

Il tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il se recula pour inviter Carl Vigo à entrer dans l'unique pièce de la cabane, après que ce dernier se soit présenté et qu'il lui ait montré un mot signé de la main de Hagrid. Harry savait que les jarres sur l'étagère devaient être récupérées par diverses personnes. Il ne fut donc guère étonné par cette visite. Ce fut plutôt l'effet qu'elle eut sur lui qui le bouleversa. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites alors qu'il fixait silencieusement son hôte.

L'homme qui était venu récupérer la jarre.

Ce dernier l'observait avec attention, alors Harry ne se priva pas d'en faire de même. Il apprécia les épaules larges et puissantes, le torse moulé par le T-shirt de coton, l'odeur de terre et de sueur. Il se recula encore plus, invitant Carl à refermer la porte derrière lui, puis à récupérer son dû.

Carl eut un petit sourire en voyant les tremblements de Harry devenir presque frénétiques. Il reconnut toute de suite les symptômes et lui sourit en affirmant :

-Toi, tu as goûté au contenu de ma jarre.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de nier. Il se contenta de demander d'un ton inquiet, sentant son corps se couvrir de sueur :

-Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?

Carl lui sourit gentiment :

-C'est un ingrédient très puissant, très recherché. C'est de l'ambroisie.

Harry sentit les picotements habituels naître au bout de ses doigts alors que la chaleur dévorait son corps. Il soupira d'un air rassuré. D'accord, il avait mangé un ingrédient précieux. Mais il en restait encore beaucoup, et ce n'était apparemment pas du poison, sinon Carl l'aurait immédiatement précisé.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il retint son souffle quand Carl reprit la parole, d'un ton désinvolte :

-C'est aussi le plus puissant aphrodisiaque qui existe.

Harry rougit violemment. Il sentit son membre se gorger de sang, et ses mains se diriger lentement vers lui. Il croisa les bras pour s'empêcher de se caresser devant un inconnu – même si cet inconnu était très attirant.

Il respira doucement, essayant de se calmer, de calmer la bouffée de désir qui l'enflamma. Mais subitement, il n'en put plus. Sans trop savoir comment il s'y était pris, il se retrouva par terre, sur l'épaisse moquette devant la cheminée. Il avait les jambes écartées, les joues rougies, et il écrasait son érection à travers son pantalon. Il releva des yeux quémandeurs vers Carl et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'une autre partie de lui-même prenait le contrôle de son corps. Et cette partie de lui avait visiblement envie de se faire prendre à même le sol.

Mais il était incapable d'arrêter. Incapable d'arrêter de se déshabiller. Incapable d'arrêter de frotter son érection. Incapable d'arrêter de chauffer Carl avec les propos les plus obscène qu'il put trouver.

Carl s'avança vers lui et sourit à nouveau. Encore une personne complètement désinhibée par l'ambroisie. Harry se releva légèrement et vint se coller à ses jambes, déboutonnant son pantalon. Carl eut un sourire embarrassé et tenta de le repousser mais il glapit quand il sentit une petite main fraîche attraper son membre et le masturber doucement.

Il devait résister. Le garçon était sous l'emprise d'un aphrodisiaque, il agissait comme une chienne et regretterait son comportement le lendemain. Il ne devait pas en profiter.

Toutes ses belles pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'une langue curieuse goûta sa peau, tandis qu'une main ferme le caressait toujours. Il se détendit progressivement, fondant dans cette bouche avide. Ces lèvres qui l'enserraient et l'engloutissaient, qui embrassaient doucement sa peau avant de l'avaler de nouveau. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il se recula donc pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Harry refusa de le lâcher, et il le suivit à quatre pattes, sa queue toujours dans la bouche. Il gémissait en le léchant, comme s'il adorait ça.

Il calma sa conscience en se disant qu'il allait juste apprécier cette gâterie à sa juste valeur et repartir d'où il venait. Un jeune homme délicieux s'occupait très bien de lui, qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Sa main, comme mue par une volonté propre, se posa sur la chevelure brune, qu'il caressa doucement. Ensuite, cette main descendit le long du dos de Harry, et se posa sur ses fesses. Il apprécia leur forme et leur fermeté, et voulut apprécier autre chose en glissant un doigt le long de la couture du pantalon, entre les deux globes de chair. Il repéra la position de l'anus, et appuya doucement dessus. Harry poussa un coup de rein racoleur pour le tenter, et il appuya plus fortement, souhaitant percer le tissu pour prendre ce délicieux cul.

Harry retira la queue de sa bouche, luisante de salive et de liquide pré-séminal. Il leva des yeux embrumés sur Carl, et murmura :

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie... Depuis des jours, j'ai envie que quelqu'un vienne ici pour me prendre. Pour me défoncer le cul comme jamais...

Carl poussa un soupir étranglé. Ce garçon avait décidément des délires très poussés. L'ambroisie ne forçait la nature de personne, mais elle enlevait toute inhibition. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer par anticipation. Il allait passer une très agréable nuit avec ce garçon dont il ignorait encore le nom.

Le garçon lui lança un sourire satisfait et poussa ses fesses contre sa main, explicitant ainsi son désir. Carl lui rendit son sourire, et lui poussa la tête contre son membre, pour qu'il le reprenne en bouche. Se faisant, il lui écarta une mèche de son front, ce qui le fit se raidir.

Harry Potter.

Il avait failli baiser Harry Potter.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Son érection perdit de sa consistance sous l'œil presque larmoyant de Harry, qui continuait à laper le membre en espérant lui rendre sa vigueur. Carl le repoussa le plus doucement qu'il put et s'éloigna, rajustant sa tenue. Harry le regarda d'un air boudeur et incompréhensif.

Carl était un chic type, quoique du genre jouisseur. Il voulait bien se faire sucer par un ado shooté à l'ambroisie. Il voulait bien – Oh oui – le baiser, vu qu'il ne demandait que ça. Mais pas si cet ado est Harry Potter, vainqueur du Mage Noir le plus craint en Angleterre depuis un demi-siècle et des poussières.

Il tenait à sa queue, et à sa vie.

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère des jarres, mais, en entendant le gémissement désespéré de Harry, il se résigna à sortir sa baguette et à jeter un informulé.

Harry se retrouva immobilisé pendant une minute. Il ne put donc rien faire pour empêcher Carl de prendre la jarre d'ambroisie.

-Harry Potter... Je veux que tu saches que je fais ça pour ton bien. Il faut que je prenne ça, c'est à moi, et tu ne feras que des conneries avec. Je l'ai laissée à Hagrid car en tant que demi-géant il est immunisé contre son odeur, mais je pensais qu'il allait jeter un sort dessus pour limiter ses effluves. Bref, quand tu reprendras tes esprits, j'aimerais que tu retiennes que je ne t'ai pas violé. Je me suis arrêté avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit.

Carl se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un rapide regard de regret au jeune homme allongé par terre, à son regard suppliant, à son corps tentant. Il savait que l'ambroisie permettait de garder le souvenir de ses moindres actions, il ne pouvait donc pas espérer prendre le garçon et fuir impunément. Il sortit donc de la cabane en soupirant, décidé à transplaner avant que Harry ne récupère sa liberté de mouvements et ne le poursuive pour récupérer la jarre.

Seulement, en arrivant devant la porte, il se retrouva confronté à un jeune homme blond au regard hautain, qui le visait de sa baguette.

-Oubliettes.

Draco sourit avec suffisance en voyant le regard de l'homme devenir hagard. Il lui reprit la jarre et le regarda s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite en regardant autour de lui avec ébahissement. Le blond haussa les épaules. Il se foutait totalement de ce qui pourrait arriver au gars qui avait failli ruiner sa soirée.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait remarqué le manège de Potter. Il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, et quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir de la lumière à la fenêtre de la cabane du géant fou. Géant fou qui avait disparu depuis quelques temps. Il était donc parfaitement inutile de suivre le Survivant, vu qu'il n'était pas dur de connaître sa destination.

Mais tant de cachotteries titillèrent la curiosité du Serpentard, qui décida de s'y rendre et de voir ce que pouvait mijoter le balafré. Il jeta un sort pour voir à travers un pan du mur et retint difficilement un hoquet devant la vue qui se présentait à lui. Il voyait Potter assis à l'envers sur une chaise, son torse appuyé sur le dossier, son derrière surélevé. Sa robe de sorcier était relevée et sa baguette, luisante d'une drôle de substance, entrait et sortait frénétique entre ses fesses. Potter gémissait et trempait son doigt dans une jarre et passait ce doigt sur son téton ou son membre.

La bouche de Draco avait la sécheresse du carton, mais quand il vit le garçon se relever en titubant, enlever la baguette, la nettoyer et prendre un concombre, un filet de salive perla au coin de ses lèvres. Potter comptait vraiment...

Le brun s'assit par terre, trempa le concombre dans la jarre, l'enduisit amoureusement et lui lança un sort qui le fit vibrer. Il prit le légume et le posa tendrement contre son membre, gémissant doucement. Il s'allongea et rentra un par un deux doigts soigneusement oints en lui et les bougea doucement en se mordant les lèvres. Il se cambrait chaque fois qu'il les rentrait, criant de temps en temps. Il essaya de rentrer un troisième doigt, mais la manœuvre semblait périlleuse. En fait, à la grande excitation de Draco, il semblait que l'orifice était trop étroit pour une telle invasion.

Harry fit une moue déçue. Il prit le concombre et parut se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas le rentrer si il y arrivait à peine avec deux doigts. Il le reposa, encore vibrant, sur son membre, et remit ses doigts en lui en se contorsionnant sur le sol.

Depuis ce soir-là, Draco guettait le retour de Harry à la cabane. Il mourait d'envie de goûter à son étroitesse. Il était à chaque fois sur le point d'entrer et de surprendre le Gryffondor, mais il se ravisait au dernier moment, peu sûr de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Quand un homme vint toquer à la porte, se présentant comme étant Carl Vigo, il s'était caché derrière la maison et avait repris ses manies de voyeur. Or d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, Potter était vraiment prêt à se faire baiser par n'importe qui. N'importe qui...

Malefoy pénétra dans la cabane, tenant la jarre dans ses mains. Il avait sa baguette dans la poche, et était un peu inquiet à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser Potter assez vite. Mais celui-ci était roulé en boule dans un coin, tremblant, en train de lécher les dernières traces d'ambroisie qui étaient restées sur ses doigts. Quand Draco arriva au centre de la pièce, il releva la tête, humant la délicieuse et envoûtante odeur. Il s'avança vers la jarre et tendit une main quémandeuse, se préoccupant peu de l'identité du nouveau venu.

Malefoy posa la jarre par terre et la découvrit. Harry poussa un petit cri et huma l'odeur avec délice. Il en était devenu dépendant. Il mourait d'envie de se plonger dedans, d'en tartiner chaque parcelle de son corps. Et de prendre son pied.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se masturbait plus souvent que ses camarades. Il le faisait tous les soirs, quand il se réveillait la nuit, le matin aussi quand il n'était pas trop à la bourre, et une ou deux fois la journée. Ça le détendait, c'était plaisant, quoiqu'un peu humiliant. Il refusait d'en parler avec les autres garçons depuis qu'ils avaient traité Neville d'obsédé dépendant car il avait mis un sort de silence sur son lit deux fois pendant la même soirée. Même s'ils plaisantaient, Harry avait compris que son rythme d'astiquage de manche était un peu excessif. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait découvert l'ambroisie.

Il avait aussi découvert qu'il adorait le sexe anal, et rêvait de trouver un amant discret, doué, endurant, disponible, qui le satisfasse aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Mais dans l'état où le mettait l'ambroisie, il était parfois tenté d'aller voir du côté des centaures s'il n'y en avait pas un ou deux qui seraient tentés de le prendre. Alors quand il vit Draco Malefoy, là, à sa portée, avec une jarre d'ambroisie à ses pieds, en train de le regarder fixement, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il y avait bien une voix dans sa tête qui tira la sonnette d'alarme et se mit à hurler de façon hystérique 'C'EST MALEFOY PUTAIN !', mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose, une chose très très simple : La queue de Malefoy. Dans sa bouche. Dans sa main. Entre ses fesses.

Il s'accroupit donc et leva les yeux vers le blond, un air d'attente sur le visage. Il sourit avec satisfaction lorsqu'une main lui flatta la nuque. Il s'avança à quatre pattes et pressa sa joue contre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon devant lui. Il se frotta contre elle, sa main se dirigeant vers la jarre. Il geignit lorsqu'une main dure bloqua son poignet. Il releva la tête et frissonna devant le sourire goguenard de son vis-à-vis. Il regarda la main pâle, dont les doigts quittèrent son poignet pour déboutonner le pantalon qui recouvrait la bosse prometteuse. Il cligna des yeux lorsque le sous-vêtement noir descendit aussi le long des jambes pâles, recouvertes d'un fin duvet blond quasi invisible.

L'érection conséquente qui lui fut dévoilée le fit déglutir. Elle était longue, épaisse, et rosée, délicatement veinée de bleu. Sa base était couronnée de poils au blond un peu plus foncé que les cheveux presque blancs de leur propriétaire. Draco était dans un état d'excitation avancé après avoir regardé Potter chauffer son visiteur précédent. Et il mourait d'envie de recevoir le même traitement. Mais il voulait faire traîner les choses.

Il avança deux doigts entre les lèvres de Harry. Il les fit entrer dans sa bouche, sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Il le laissa jouer avec ses doigts puis les retira. Il le prit par le menton et le fit venir à la rencontre de son sexe.

Les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent la peau fine, appréciant sa chaleur. Il sortit la langue pour la parcourir, nichant son nez dans les poils blonds pour en humer l'odeur. Draco apprécia la caresse de la langue puis s'impatienta :

-Suce.

Harry obtempéra, faisant entrer l'érection dans sa bouche. Il eut du mal devant l'intrusion assez massive mais réussit à en faire entrer une bonne longueur. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit serrer les dents de Draco, accélérant peu à peu. Il s'interrompit un instant pour soulager sa mâchoire, et lécha à nouveau le membre. Le blond lui bloqua la tête et, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, fit entrer à nouveau son membre. Il reprit le va-et-vient en empêchant Harry de bouger la tête, et ce dernier se laissa faire avec plaisir, serrant les joues de temps à autre dans un bruit de succion.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête tellement il avait envie de jouir. Il voulait que Draco vienne dans sa bouche, mais il craignait que ça ne l'empêche de le satisfaire. Il caressa donc de sa main les testicules de Malefoy, les serrant légèrement pour le calmer. Cela réussit, et l'irrumation cessa, mais le blond parut mécontent.

Il espéra que l'excitation de Potter n'était pas retombée. Il voulait s'amuser, pas se trouver au milieu de complications quelconques. Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite l'émoustilla grandement.

Harry s'était reculé et retourné. Il avait enlevé son pantalon et son boxer, et lui présentait ses fesses avec un regard suppliant. Draco sourit à nouveau d'un air carnassier. Il posa les mains sur le postérieur si offert, et le serra. Il le palpa et le malaxa durement. Il mit son sexe dans le sillon et le frotta de tout son long. Il jeta un sort de propreté puis trempa ses doigts dans la jarre et les mit tout contre l'anus frémissant de Harry. Il en entra deux plutôt violemment, et trembla devant l'étroitesse du trou. Harry miaula presque, et lui dit :

-Allez, prends-moi.

Draco n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver avec un Survivant défoncé à mort sur les bras. Il continua alors avec ses doigts, au grand dam de Harry, qui se caressait de plus en plus vite.

-S'il te plaît... Je te le demande, je t'en supplie, mets-la moi. Entre-la au fond et prends-moi... Vite et fort...

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa. Il résista et essaya de rentrer un troisième doigt qui, même oint d'ambroisie, n'entra que très difficilement. Il ne se sentait pas la patience de se prêter longtemps à ce jeu. Il prit alors sa baguette et jeta un sort allégeant la douleur sur Potter, puis se mit à fourrager avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Ses joues étaient rouges et il se mordait les lèvres avec envie. Sa main était posée sur une fesse, qu'il claqua avec plaisir. Il retira les doigts en entendant Harry gémir.

-Oh... ça te plaît on dirait...

Il reclaqua à nouveau la fesse, puis une autre fois, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Harry pose son torse par terre, poussant ses fesses vers les mains qui le fessaient.

-Oui, oui, oui... Baise-moi en même temps. Défonce-m...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car, après avoir enduit son sexe aussi, Draco s'était enfoncé en lui. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur en sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui. Il posa les mains sur les hanches qui se tendaient vers lui, et, les mains crochées dedans, il ressortit, presque inconfortable dans autant d'étroitesse. Il remit encore plus d'ambroisie, puis rentra à nouveau. La respiration haletante de Potter lui laissait deviner une jouissance proche. Il savoura le plaisir qui l'envahissait en prenant le Survivant, à quatre pattes, cul relevé, hurlant des insanités. Il accéléra le mouvement, claquant encore les fesses offertes de temps en temps. Il s'offrait le luxe de changer d'angle d'attaque et de rythme pour jauger les réactions de Potter. Il prenait son pied, mais ne paraissait pas réussir à atteindre l'orgasme. Sentant la jouissance monter du creux de ses reins, il se força à arrêter et eut une idée.

Il se recula, pendant que Harry pleurait presque de frustration. Il s'assit sur une chaise, la jarre d'ambroisie devant lui.

-Tu veux jouir, Potter ? Tu veux de l'ambroisie ?

Harry acquiesça et attendit la suite, tremblant.

-Alors va prendre un concombre.

Harry obéit et partit chercher le cucurbitacée. Il le tendit à Draco, qui l'oignit également d'ambroisie. Il le donna à Harry et lui adressa un signe de tête. Le Gryffondor ne se demanda pas comment Malefoy était au courant. Il était au bord de la folie et prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Il s'allongea donc sur le dos et fit entrer le concombre, avec quelques difficultés. Il prit son érection en main et la caressa fermement, en faisant bouger le concombre, regardant directement Draco dans les yeux. Il écarta outrageusement les jambes et ondula du bassin. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent devant cette vision, et il s'installa plus confortablement, son érection en main. Au bout d'un moment, la respiration de Harry devint sifflante :

-J'ai fait ce que tu voulais... Je n'arrive pas à jouir. Donne-moi l'ambroisie.

-Viens la chercher.

Draco mit de l'ambroisie sur son sexe, et attendit que Potter vienne le prendre dans sa bouche, le léchant partout. Il appuya sur la tête pour forcer la bouche à le prendre plus loin. Il se retint de venir, faisant durer le plaisir. Il sortit de la bouche de Harry, qu'il fit se mettre debout. Ensuite, il le plaqua durement contre un mur et le retourna, le forçant à lui présenter à nouveau ses fesses. Il sortit le concombre et fit entrer son sexe à la place. Il lui suffit de quelques allers et retours pour faire venir Harry. La jouissance dévastatrice qui l'emporta le fit se serrer convulsivement autour de Draco, qui vint aussi dans un râle.

Ils titubèrent tous les deux, encore emboîtés, et tombèrent sur le sol. Encore embrumé par l'orgasme, le regard de Harry passa de la jarre à Draco. Ensuite, il haussa les épaules. Il sentait que son réveil serait bien assez difficile comme ça. Il s'endormit alors, pendant que Draco remettait ses vêtements et sortait de la cabane.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Crockdur sortit de sous le lit, traumatisé.

* * *

Hop, voili voilou. J'ai tout fini cet OS. Et j'ai honte. Mais c'est bon, la honte.


End file.
